Tarta de Melaza
by xxxIloveKISSHUxxx
Summary: Te vas a casar conmigo, Potter.- eso fue todo lo que salió de los labios de Severus Snape después de una comida en Grimhauld Place. ¿Quién diría que una deliciosa tarta de melaza bastaría para conquistar al reservado pocionista?.
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo:** Tarta de melaza

**Advertencias:** para todos los homofóbicos, esta historia contiene SLASH en lenguaje Muggle una relación gay aka homosexual aka chicoxchico

**Pareja:** SeverusxHarry, HermionexRon(experimental) LunaxNeville y posible GinnyxDraco

**Resumen:** Te vas a casar conmigo, Potter.- eso fue todo lo que salió de los labios de Severus Snape después de una comida en Grimhauld Place. ¿El resultado? Un Harry shockeado y ruborizado, un Ron desmayado, Sirius rabioso, Remus con una sonrisa condescendiente y secretos pensamientos homicidas, Hermione sin habla y Luna… ¡Organizando una boda! ¿Quién diría que una deliciosa tarta de melaza bastaría para conquistar al reservado pocionista?

**N/A:** Bien a pesar de que esta es mi primera historia Slash, debo decir que me siento lo suficientemente preparada para escribirla de una manera lo suficientemente buena como para arriesgarme al ridículo cibernético…. Como un extra, la computadora de mi casa me interrumpe en cada párrafo con una falla X, que ya no escribe, que no me corrige la gramática, etc. Al parecer tengo una computadora homofóbica O.O extraño mi hermosa laptop…

* * *

"Te vas a casar conmigo Potter" dijo Severus después de limpiarse pulcramente los labios tenuemente manchados de melaza con una servilleta, el comedor del número trece de Grimhauld Place se sumió en un silencio sepulcral interrumpido por el torpe balbuceo de un sonrojado Harry Potter a quien las palabras se le perdían en la garganta.

Un sonido sordo indico la caída de un Ron inconsciente, quien hasta hace poco se sumaba a la algarabía de felicitaciones que rodeaban al chico de oro de Gryffindor por su deliciosa receta.

"¿S-señor, he escuchado bien? ¿Le está pidiendo matrimonio a Harry?" Exclamó Hermione en un hilo de voz. Mientras que Neville intentaba hacer que el aire entrara de nuevo en sus pulmones, Harry continuaba con su balbuceo, sin parpadear en ningún momento e imitando a una carpa fuera del agua con gran exactitud.

"Ha oído mal, señorita Granger. Yo no le he propuesto matrimonio a Potter" el suspiro general de alivio fue casi instantáneo, solo para que los presentes volvieran a congelarse conforme Snape continuo "Yo acabo de informarle a Potter que se va a casar conmigo, no es algo que tenga otro posible resultado"

"Papá amaba las bodas, decía que eran el escenario perfecto para que los Dinfernols se manifestaran" la siempre soñadora voz de Luna saco a Sirius de su estupor, su rostro se tiño de un profundo carmesí mientras sus ojos se coloreaban con la rabia.

"¡Para de bromear Snivellus!" de dos zancadas recorrió la distancia que lo separaba de Severus y se cernió sobre él "Todos sabemos que detestas a Harry y que el sentimiento es mutuo… ¡No dejare que utilices esto para torturarlo por lo que James te hizo!"

"Sirius" intervino Remus cuando este alzo su brazo en un claro intento de estrangularlo "Creo que sería más provechoso si te calmaras e introdujéramos a Harry en la plática, además, te recuerdo que en el tema del pasado tu y yo salimos tan mal parados como James ante Harry, no querrás que él te reclame en frente de Severus."

Sirius se alejó del susodicho mascullando entre dientes cosas como: _Lo que hago por ti _o _No sabes lo que dices _e incluso _es un condenado pervertido, de seguro planeo ponerle las manos encima a mi ahijadito desde que pisó Hogwarts_

"¿Has tomado tu poción, lobo?" pregunto Severus con su clásico sarcasmo, el no era tan fácilmente engañado por Lupin como el resto y podía decir que este estaba completamente cabreado, la bestia en su interior podía salir en cualquier momento.

"No necesitas preocuparte, Severus" termino por decir entre dientes el licántropo, cuidando mantener el tono cortes.

Harry mientras tanto logro sentarse en una silla con dificultad, ayudado por Hermione quien lucía un par de ojos tan abiertos como los de una lechuza, al igual que él. La noticia no dejaba de zumbar en sus oídos, si bien era cierto que había invitado a su antiguo profesor a disfrutar de una pequeña comida con algunos miembros de la ahora inutilizada orden del fénix, no había esperado que este terminara por proponerle matrimonio… y hablando de eso.

"Yo no puedo casarme con el Profesor Snape" dijo y al ver el ceño fruncido del hombre que decía claramente _sufrirás algo más terrible que un cruciatus si no retiras lo dicho _agrego "Aunque quisiera, no es posible, los dos somos hombres. Además, Sirius, estás equivocado, no nos odiamos, simplemente no congeniamos, tuvimos que aprender a soportarnos durante la lucha contra Voldemort y no resulto tan odioso como pudo haber sido"

"¿Qué tiene que ver el hecho de que sean hombres con el que no puedas casarte con él?" pregunto Sirius completamente confundido e ignorando por completo lo que Harry le había dicho.

"Harry" comenzó Hermione antes de que el joven comenzara a explicarse ante los demás, el tono que empleo fue lo que lo puso en alerta, era exactamente el mismo que utilizo cuando le explico que Salazar Slytherin era un hablante parsel "En el mundo mágico es bastante común que los magos se casen entre ellos, incluso son capaces de concebir hijos. Por ejemplo, creo que Justin Flinch-fletcher tiene ascendencia de este tipo, lo digo por la combinación de apellidos que es bastante común entre los matrimonios de magos. Tiene algo que ver con la diferencia en su ADN, no solo les proporciona el control sobre la magia sino que también los ayuda a crear una matriz artificial en la que mantener al bebe."

"¿Nunca te has preguntado el porqué pareciera que las mujeres nunca han sido discriminadas en la historia mágica? Es porque prácticamente son iguales en cuanto a capacidades biológicas, eso se sabe desde hace miles de años. Si te das cuenta, las túnicas son un tipo de vestimenta unisex, no diferencian como los muggles lo hacen al estandarizar las faldas para las mujeres y los pantalones para los hombres. Lei que incluso creen que la legendaria disputa que se produjo entre Godric y Salazar se debió a diferencias de índole romántico y no solo por los desacuerdos de ideales sobre la sangre que…."

"Gracias, señorita Granger" La interrumpió secamente Snape. "Esa fue una respuesta bastante completa y con demasiada información innecesaria pero estoy seguro de que Potter ha logrado captar su punto."

"¡P-pero el profesor me lleva veinte años!" intento nuevamente Harry.

"Con la cantidad de años que vivimos ¿De verdad crees que eso es un problema?" se burlo Snape.

"¡Usted no me ama!" continuo tercamente.

"Ni tú a mí y, si vamos a tocar el tema del amor, muchos matrimonios actuales no se sostienen precisamente por amor." Desecho el profesor en contestación.

"No pienso ser tratado como un trofeo" comento con enojo, su ceño se frunció para remarcar su punto.

"Bien, porque no pienso estarte exhibiendo, Potter" remarco como cuestión de hecho.

"No voy a dejar mis estudios" amenazo el chico.

"Y yo no pienso mantener a un inútil"

Los ocupantes que quedaban en el comedor se dedicaban a observar el intercambio en silencio, Ron hacia un tiempo que se había recuperado y ahora veía como su amigo se defendia como un gato panza arriba.

"Quiero vivir en una casa de campo"

"Espero que te basten cinco dormitorios de invitados; además del conyugal y uno infantil, una cocina, un comedor principal, un desayunador, una sala de estar para recepción y otra familiar, eso sin contar la biblioteca y mi despacho. Cada habitación cuenta con su propio baño y tenemos uno de invitados en la planta baja."

"Los fines de semana son para pasar en familia" ambos hombres se miraban fijamente, ignorando las caras perplejas a su alrededor.

"Eso es algo por lo cual no debes temer, yo me preocuparía mas porque tu cumplieras con ello"

"¡NO PIENSO TOLERAR RELACIONES FUERA DEL MATRIMONIO!" Termino por gritar su última carta.

"Me has quitado las palabras de la boca Potter ¿o debería decir Harry?" Y con una sonrisa irónica, Severus, se levanto de su lugar y antes de salir de la casa hablo por sobre su hombro "La boda será en tres meses, es tiempo suficiente para que las clases en Hogwarts terminen y te den un descanso en tu formación."

"Las flores en esa época del año son preciosas, profesor, atraerán a la mayoría de los nargles y no nos molestaran" Y en esta ocasión nadie tuvo palabras para siquiera remarcarle a Luna que tales criaturas no existían.

N/A: ¿Y bien? ¿Creen que si voy por buen camino? De cualquier forma lo mas seguro es que publique este fic cuando ya este terminado n.n además, creo que esto durara menos de diez capítulos

* * *

Gracias a todas (y todos) por leer, espero que me digan que tal creen que va mi primer fic Snarry

Bye bye

ILK fuera

_**Recomendación de fic Slash: El Amor que salvo un reino**_

Comentarios: Cuando el príncipe Severus salió de moribia en busca de un noble ingles con el/la cual prometerse, nunca imagino que terminaría por enamorarse.  
Su capitán de guardia, Sirius-nada-intelectual-black se promete a la hermana de Harry! Y el tio Remus encuentra el amor en un joven de sorprendente belleza.  
Con la muerte del rey Albus, nuestros protagonistas enfrentaran golpes de estado, rebeliones en las montañas y un romance de fantasía.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titulo:** Tarta de melaza

**Advertencias:** para todos los homofóbicos, esta historia contiene SLASH en lenguaje Muggle una relación gay aka homosexual aka chicoxchico

**Pareja:** SeverusxHarry, HermionexRon(experimental) LunaxNeville y posible GinnyxDraco

**Resumen**: Te vas a casar conmigo, Potter.- eso fue todo lo que salió de los labios de Severus Snape después de una comida en Grimhauld Place. ¿El resultado? Un Harry shockeado y ruborizado, un Ron desmayado, Sirius rabioso, Remus con una sonrisa condescendiente y secretos pensamientos homicidas, Hermione sin habla y Luna… ¡Organizando una boda! ¿Quién diría que una deliciosa tarta de melaza bastaría para conquistar al reservado pocionista?

* * *

"Aun no puedo creer que Snape te haya propuesto matrimonio" exclamo Ron con sus pecas resaltando más que nunca en su rostro pálido y perplejo.

"Lo que yo no puedo creer" continuo Neville con la voz al borde del pánico "es que Harry haya aceptado"

"¡Yo no he hecho tal cosa!" se defendió Harry.

"Harry" Hermione uso su mejor tono de _estas siendo demasiado denso. _"Prácticamente ambos plantearon los términos de su matrimonio frente a nosotros, Sirius sigue encerrado en su cuarto, deprimido e ignorando a Remus, y no hablemos de la señora Weasley ¡No ha parado de llorar!"

"Pero Hermione ¡El no puede estar hablando en serio! ¿Por qué querría casarse con el hijo de James Potter?" Siguió defendiéndose Harry de forma desesperada.

"Por Merlín compañero, tu tarta de melaza es lo mas delicioso que he probado en mi vida, ni mi madre podría igualarla" ante el cumplido Harry se ruborizo, al igual que momentos antes cuando todos lo alababan por su receta. Hermione intento contener una risa ante la incomodidad de su amigo.

"Ron tiene razón, Harry, no cualquiera consigue una propuesta de matrimonio por una rebanada de Tarta de melaza"

"Tienes que admitir que todo esto es muy romántico, Harry" al instante todos voltearon a ver a Luna, pues había hablado en el tono más lucido de su existencia, no que eso significase demasiado.

"Luna" comenzó Harry al borde de la exasperación "Señálame donde snitches esta lo romántico"

"Entiendo el punto de Luna" dijo Hermione ante la mirada perpleja de todos, por lo cual se puso en su mejor modo conferencia y continúo con su explicación. "El profesor Snape no es un hombre de palabrerías cursis y aun así te _propuso matrimonio _enfrente de un comedor lleno de personas cercanas de alguna forma a ambos, las cuales por cierto se encontraban alabando tu comida. Me imagino que pensó que sería la mejor forma de halagarte… solo tu suerte Harry, Matrimonio por tarta, es algo con lo que algunas solo soñamos" termino con un ligero puchero.

"No lo sé Herms" empezó Harry con tono inocentemente pícaro "estoy seguro de que si tu hubieses hecho la tarta, Ron te habría propuesto matrimonio al instante ¡Si a mí me ofreció el apadrinamiento de su primer hijo después de una cucharada!" ante esto Ron se sonrojo de forma impresionante. Harry termino por susurrarle a Hermione "Te daré la receta después, estoy seguro de que lograras mejorarla"

Hermione empezó a competir con Ron por el rubor más brillante, mientras Luna continuaba con comentarios sobre la rareza de ese tipo de amor y de cómo debía deberse al ciclo de vida de algún extraño ser que al parecer se había alojado en el cerebro de Snape.

"No puedo creer que Harry haya aceptado" volvió a repetir Neville, conformando así una de las escenas más raras que llego a contemplar la casa de Sirius, al tener a Harry hecho un mar de risas en medio de un grupo de chicos que parecían encontrarse al borde del colapso y de la locura.

*S*N*A*R*R*Y**4**E*V*E*R*

Pasaron los días dentro del hogar Black y el tema de Severus Snape fue pronto hecho de lado por un Sirius bastante feliz de no tener noticias de cierto profesor, sin embargo, Harry Potter no contaba con esa suerte, más de siete años de conocer al hombre, añadiéndole el hecho de que se habían vuelto relativamente más cercanos a partir de su quinto año, le habían dado una buena idea sobre la personalidad del hombre. A diferencia de su padrino, él sabía que Severus no había hablado por hablar o como una simple broma y el silencio en sus movimientos no hacia más que preocuparlo al recordar que el susodicho era jefe de la casa de las serpientes.

"Hermione, te digo que está planeando algo" repitió por milésima vez esa mañana de fin de semana.

"Harry ¿No crees que estas algo paranoico? Ya ha pasado poco más de una semana, probablemente se olvido del asunto y tu continuas dándole vueltas" le respondió la chica desde detrás de un grueso volumen sobre barreras mágicas protectoras. "Simplemente déjalo ir y ponte a estudiar para la prueba de la siguiente semana"

"¡Hemos estudiado por meses, Hermione! Mínimo permite que Harry se relaje por unas horas" Le respondió Ron con una bolsa de papas fritas en la mano, la comida Muggle era algo a lo que sus amigos lo habían introducido.

"El problema, Ronald, es que Harry no se está relajando, sigue preocupándose por nada"

"Si Snape te hubiese OBLIGADO a aceptar que te casaras con él, tu estarías igual así que ya déjalo en paz"

"El no hizo tal cosa y no puede hacerlo, así que dejen de hablar los dos y pónganse a estudiar"

"¿Qué no lo hizo? ¡Pero si todos vimos…!"

"¿Podrían parar de una vez?!" Terminó por gritar Harry "Se los juro, sus peleas no me ayudan en nada a _relajarme_"

Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiese reclamarle, el sonido del timbre se dejo oír en la residencia, seguido del feliz graznido de Kreacher que corría a atender la llamada. Un sudor frio corrió por la espalda de Harry mientras se levantaba y se acercaba lentamente a la pared opuesta de la puerta del estudio, tenía un mal presentimiento.

Enérgicos pasos resonaron por el pasillo y al cabo de unos pocos segundos la puerta se abrió abruptamente, dejando pasar la imponente figura de Snape quien era seguido por el elfo que se deshacía en reverencias de disculpas hacia el joven amo Harry. Ron y Hermione observaron en un silencio estático como el hombre atravesó la distancia que lo separaba del chico con rápidas zancadas y tomaba su mano izquierda con fuerza, sacando algo de su bolsillo y deslizándolo por uno de los pálidos dedos de Harry.

"Debo admitir que no se ve tan mal en ese dedo tuyo, Potter" Harry no sabía que contestar así que siguió su mirada y contemplo el anillo plateado que descansaba en su dedo anular, Hermione dejo caer su libro sorprendida y Ron parecía a punto de colapsar nuevamente.

"¿Q-que es esto?" pregunto con voz temblorosa.

"Tan elocuente como siempre" Snape rodo los ojos pero sonrió torcidamente antes de contestar "_Esto_ es el anillo Prince, he de admitir que es una suerte que tengas la piel pálida y manos delgadas, así el anillo luce mas aristocrático"

Dicho esto soltó su brazo pero Harry continuo alzándolo, se quedo observando la joya, tenía algunas piedras pequeñas engarzadas alrededor y daba la impresión de ser extremadamente caro y único. Mientras su profesor continuaba evaluándolo con ojo crítico él no dejaba de pensar en el significado de todo esto.

Este anillo era una reliquia de la familia de Snape y él lo había puesto en su dedo anular izquierdo, eso solo podía significar una sola cosa.

"¿Pro-profesor, esto… significa que…bueno..Usted sabe a lo que me refiero"

"Potter, estoy consciente de que te criaste con muggles faltos de clase pero hasta tu deberías saber que es tradición el que una persona comprometida luzca un anillo entregado por su prometido" dijo Snape "Es natural que como ultimo descendiente de la familia Prince, te entregue el anillo familiar de compromiso"

"¿Prometido?!" grito Harry.

"Por supuesto, Potter. Ya te lo había comunicado, la fecha de la boda sigue en pie y estoy planeando ir a pedir tu mano oficialmente la siguiente semana ¿Serias tan amable de poner sobre aviso a Tuney? No quiero tener que esperar hasta que se recupere de la conmoción de verme después de tantos años"

"Pero yo no he dicho que me vaya a casar con usted"

"Si lo hiciste, la otra noche me presentaste tus razones y ambos acordamos que no tienes excusas para negarte"

"¿Y el hecho de que yo no quiero no cuenta para nada?"

"Entenderás que ese es un problema que tiene fácil solución, estoy seguro de que al cabo de unas semanas estarás esperando esta boda tanto como yo"

"¡No lo entiendo! ¿Por qué querría casarse conmigo?"

"¿Por qué no querría hacerlo?"

"Soy el hijo de su peor enemigo" señalo Harry

"Y también el de mi mejor amiga, además creo recordar que tú eras el que insistía en que no te viera de esa manera"

"Soy el ególatra niño-que-vivió. El chiquillo que no hacia mas que traspasar los límites de las reglas por ser el favorito de Dumbledore"

"Ya no eres un niño, Potter. Y debo admitir que incluso te has vuelto atractivo, estar casado contigo no es lo peor que he hecho en mi vida"

"Puede elegir a alguien mas, quien sea" gimió Harry

"Te elegí a ti y no pienso cambiar de decisión, Potter"

Harry termino por gruñir de frustración y arrojarse al sillón, desde su posición, con la cara enterrada en sus brazos cruzados, empezó a hablar nuevamente con Snape, con suficiente enojo como para alertar a sus dos mejores amigos.

"A todo esto ¿De qué va todo el rollito de Potter? Creí que había dicho que me llamaría Harry"

"Yo solo lo sugerí" dijo Snape mientras empezaba a retirarse " Por cierto, deberías ir con la señorita Granger a escoger tu túnica de gala, el que tengas un pésimo gusto para vestir no significa que voy a permitir que este continúe ahora que formaras parte de mi familia. Elije la mejor túnica y cárgalo a mi cuenta, te he autorizado un completo acceso a ella."

Ante esto Ron dejo caer su boca maravillado, Harry alzo la cabeza de entre sus brazos asombrado.

"¿Hay algún lugar en especial donde quieras casarte?"

"En el colegio Hogwarts" respondió Harry sin pensar justo antes de que Snape saliera por la puerta. Pronto se dio cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta al ver los rostros de sus amigos.

"Entonces es oficial" se quejo Ron "Snape será mi cuñado"

"No si yo puedo impedirlo" exclamo tercamente Harry antes de enterrar nuevamente su rostro entre sus brazos, se encontraba sonrojado y un firme ceño se mantenía en sus labios.

Hermione simplemente sonrió, ella ya sospechaba el final de todo esto.

* * *

N/A: Ta-chan! Hola a todas n-n espero que estén disfrutando de la lectura, la verdad me divierto escribiendo las peleas de Harry y Sev, con Ron y Hermione .-. Siendo sincera esa pareja no me gusta tanto como Harry y Hermione pero… quise experimentar, no es como si odiara a Ron y la verdad no me molesta leer sobre ellos como pareja secundaria. La que enserio no soporto es la de Ginny y Harry, pido disculpas a las que si disfrutan de ella pero la verdad solo puedo desesperarme cuando leo una buena historia y salen ellos como pareja, tengo historias favoritas en las que ellos son pareja pero estas se enfocan mas en otras cosas.

**Estaba pensando en hacer un juego**... las reglas serian sencillas, yo les haría una pregunta y ustedes contestan antes del siguiente capítulo el premio seria escoger la siguiente historia que escribiré y un oneshot de su elección.

Así que los puntos serán dados así…

La primera respuesta recibirá 3 puntos

La segunda 2 y la tercera 1

Además, las respuestas más completas, aunque no estén dentro del límite recibirán 1 punto

Si todas están de acuerdo notifíquenmelo para empezar el juego en el siguiente capítulo.

**Ahora en respuesta a los reviews:**

**Hyperion: **muchas gracias por ser la primera n.n y solo unas horas despues de haber subido. Ahora, con respecto a tus dudas, esta historia ocurre tan solo unos dos años despues de la batalla final, aunque la mia ocurre unos meses antes, por tanto mi Harry tiene 19 años, casi 20.  
Con los caitulos, intentare subir uno por semana, aunq no prometo nada porque hay veces que surgen imprevistos. Y no planeo escribir mucho sobre las otras parejas, solo son una mencionadita por aqui o alla.  
ps. Lo que dices de Snape todo confiado, debo admitir que con eso empezo la concepcion de mi historia XD

**La Dama Arual: **Muchas gracias por tu comentario y me alegra que te hayagustado esa escena, admito que es una de mis favoritas. Con respecto a tu pregunta, pues basicamente es un si, sin embargo hay mas cosas detras de esta propuesta y no puedo decir nada mas porque te estaria regalando la historia c:

**Lisicarmela:** Muchas gracias por el apoyo, yo tambien espero poder mantenerme de la misma forma n.n

**Brenssy: **Awww tus palabras realmente me hicieron sonrojar, XD se que la forma en que pactaron su compromiso fue bastante... inusual, pero es que no pude evitar escribirlo cuando la idea se colo en mi mentecita recientemente corrompida por el Snarry

**Natyob: **Me alegro que te haya gustado, la actualizacion ya esta lista :p

**Monniemouse: **Wow, es genial saber que soy la primera autora que lees de Snarry. Me alegra que lo hayas encontrao divertido, ciertamente nunca me he considerado una comediante y tengo un sentido del humor muy dificil pero es genial ver que si puedo llevar un poco de alegria a las personas. Con respecto a los capitulos, ya tengo varios escritos, pero probablemente conforme vaya avanzando iran creciendo en tamaño :p  
Ahora que mencionas lo de Sirius XD ciertamente fue muy estupido de su parte, solo lo utilice al pobre perrito porque es un sangrepura y no sabe mucho sobre Muggles como los Weasley. Espero poder seguir captando tu atencion y quizas tu tambien caigas en las redes del Snarry, ciertemente yo lo hice. La historia que recomiend hoy es una de mis favoritas y tambien me arranco varias carcajadas.

**Guest: **Aqui esta la conti, me alegro que te haya gustado y espero que sigas leyendola n.n

**GRACIAS A TODOS Y TODAS POR LEER n.n**

_**Recomendación de fic Slash: Retazos de vida**_

Comentario: Les gusta la idea de un Draco bueno? Que dicen acerca de un Harry enamorado de Sev? Un Sev que se hace del rogar?  
Y un matrimonio que surgió del último deseo de un amigo moribundo? Conozcan los inicios de la familia Snape-Potter a través de las páginas de un pequeño diario


	3. Chapter 3

**Titulo:** Tarta de melaza

**Advertencias:** para todos los homofóbicos, esta historia contiene SLASH en lenguaje Muggle una relación gay aka homosexual aka chicoxchico

**Pareja:** SeverusxHarry, HermionexRon(experimental) LunaxNeville y posible GinnyxDraco

**Resumen:** Te vas a casar conmigo, Potter.- eso fue todo lo que salió de los labios de Severus Snape después de una comida en Grimhauld Place. ¿El resultado? Un Harry shockeado y ruborizado, un Ron desmayado, Sirius rabioso, Remus con una sonrisa condescendiente y secretos pensamientos homicidas, Hermione sin habla y Luna… ¡Organizando una boda! ¿Quién diría que una deliciosa tarta de melaza bastaría para conquistar al reservado pocionista?

**Disclaimer: **Por mas que lo desee, Harry Potter no me pertenece, asi como ninguno de sus personajes.

* * *

"Bien, me voy ahora Sirius" Harry se despidió antes de salir por la puerta principal.

"¿No te vas a quitar los guantes?" Pregunto extrañado su padrino antes de que el pudiese alejarse demasiado.

"N-no, tengo un poco de frio en las manos" Se apresuro a mentir.

La verdad sea dicha, desde el día anterior Harry había intentado quitarse el anillo por todos los medios mágicos y no mágicos existentes pero el delicado aro parecía aferrarse a su piel como si fuese una extensión de la misma, se había preguntado vagamente si era así como se sentía el tratar de arrancarte una sanguijuela. El día de hoy tenía que visitar a Duddley, cosa que hacia una vez al mes pese al disgusto de tío Vernon, no que el estuviese en casa cada vez que iba, el se aseguraba de tener _importantes juntas de negocios _cada vez que Harry iba a su domicilio.

Con un último adiós a Sirius se alejo lo más rápidamente posible de la casa hasta el punto donde las barreras antiaparicion que habían instalado dejaran de funcionar, la idea de los guantes había resultado después de comprobar que le era imposible, incluso a Hermione, retirar el anillo. No pensaba poner a Sirius de mal humor después de que se había recuperado de su anterior episodio.

Con un sonoro crack, Harry, se vio parado a tres cuadras de la nueva residencia Dursley, al parecer el trabajo de tío Vernon estaba ganando potencia. Comenzó a caminar rápidamente, nunca estaba de mas ser precavido, más ahora que lo detenían cada tres pasos en el callejón diagon para pedirle un autógrafo, por un momento se imagino caminando al lado de la imponente figura de Snape y se dio cuenta con una sonrisa de que sería poco probable que la gente se le acercara si caminaba junto a su actitud hostil. Podrían hacer las compras en paz y…

Su sonrisa se borro al tiempo que llegaba hasta la puerta del número siete de Chappet Queen, una casa de mayor tamaño que en la que él se había criado y con la misma sensación de simetría que Privet Drive, se dio cuenta de cuales habían sido sus pensamientos y se horrorizo por lo mismo. Se apresuro a tocar el timbre, necesitaba distraerse.

La corpulenta y musculosa figura rubia de su primo le abrió la puerta, la sonrisa que le dedico lo contagio rápidamente.

"¡Harry! ¡Has llegado!" dijo al tiempo que palmeaba su espalda.

"Hola gran D ¿Cómo te ha ido?, has perdido peso desde mi última visita" saludo Harry mientras se quitaba el ligero abrigo que había usado, la mañana era realmente agradable y no había demasiada necesidad de él.

"Cinco kilos y contando, no me había sentido tan ligero en años" desestimo su primo. "Pero pasa, mamá ha ido a hacer la compra"

_Estoy planeando ir a pedir tu mano oficialmente la siguiente semana ¿Serias tan amble de poner sobre aviso a Tuney?_

Harry sacudió su cabeza, él NO iba a decirle nada a su tía, después de todo NO se iba a casar con Severus Snape. Comenzó a platicar amenamente con Duddley acerca de lo que habían estado estudiando mientras ambos se dirigían hacia la mesa del patio, el sol estaba perfectamente cálido e invitaba a tumbarse bajo él en la fresca hierba.

"Así que Harry" comento Duddley con un muy falso tono desinteresado "¿Como se encuentra tu vida amorosa?"

El color escarlata tiño profundamente el rostro de Harry, pronto empezó a tartamudear su respuesta.

"¿Porque lo preguntas?"

Con una sonrisita sabionda su primo se limito a señalar el anillo que brillaba en sus manos sin guantes, se los había quitado apenas puso un pie dentro de la casa, sus manos habían estado asquerosamente sudadas y como Sirius no podía ver sus manos aquí, lo había considerado un lugar lo suficientemente seguro.

Justo en ese momento entro tía Petunia y, antes de que pudiese detenerlo, su primo grito a todo pulmón.

"¡MAMA! ¡Harry se va a casar!"

El efecto de esas palabras fue instantáneo, Petunia soltó un chillido mitad emoción mitad conmoción y se apresuro al patio, sus agudos ojos repararon en el anillo y tomando la mano de su sobrino entre las suyas se propuso empezar a examinar la pequeña joya.

"¿Es eso cierto?"

"Yo-yo…" Harry no encontraba las palabras para defenderse, finalmente recobro algo de su tenacidad y hablo con su tía "No, si puedo evitarlo" mascullo lo último.

"Mmmm…" dijo tía petunia no muy convencida, se retiro a la cocina a preparar algunos sándwiches.

"Duddley" dijo enojado entre dientes "¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso?"

Duddley se encogió de hombros antes de responder.

"Pensé que sería más sencillo que intentar sacarte la información por mi cuenta, nunca me has contado nada sobre tus novias anteriores"

"No he tenido demasiada experiencia en ese campo, salí un tiempo con Ginny, como bien sabes, pero fuera de eso no ha habido nada formal"

"Ginny… es la hermanita de tu mejor amigo ¿Verdad? Me dijiste que se caso con un tal Malfoy hace unos meses"

"Así es, se caso con el archienemigo de su hermano, y el mío también" Luego, sin pensarlo, dijo sus pensamientos en voz alta. "Parece ser que Ron no tiene suerte en cuanto a cuñados"

"¿Por qué lo dices?" le pregunto Duddley y Harry experimento un momento de deja bu al ver la misma cara estúpida de hace tantos años "Creí que Ron solo tenía una hermana"

"Bien…" comenzó Harry mientras se rascaba la parte posterior del cuello "Al parecer entre los magos es común el matrimonio entre hombres"

El efecto de sus palabras fue instantáneo, su primo se le quedo viendo con la boca abierta hasta que llego su tía con una gran bandeja llena de sándwiches y limonada.

"Tienes que estar bromeando Harry" dijo mientras tomaba uno de los emparedados "Ni siquiera podrían formar una familia… o ¿les permiten adoptar?"

Tía Petunia tomo asiento al lado de ellos y abrió una de sus revistas para hojearla.

"Me entere hace una semana" le aseguró "Pero al parecer los magos son capaces de embarazarse, tiene algo que ver con la capacidad de usar magia"

"Ese mundo tuyo es muy extraño" negó Duddley, su madre se limito a fruncir los labios detrás de su revista.

"Ni que lo digas" corroboró Harry.

"Por cierto" Harry sonrió al escuchar el tono de Duddley, había esperado esa pregunta desde que llego a la casa. "Esa chica… Hannah…. ¿Has sabido algo de ella, últimamente?"

Duddley había conocido a Hannah al finalizar el sexto año de Harry, quien había sido escoltado por varios de sus antiguos alumnos del ED y ella había formado parte del grupo que se había quedado para protegerlo y planear el siguiente movimiento anti Voldemort. En aquel tiempo Severus se encontraba demasiado profundo en sus filas, a modo de agente del fallecido director, como para poder ayudarlos así que mientras Harry convencía a su familia de instalarse en la casa de los Granger, sus compañeros dormían tendidos en la habitación de Harry.

Duddley había observado a la chica rubia en distintas ocasiones y cuando ella partió acompañada de Ginny y Neville hacia el colegio para encargarse de algo llamado Horrocrux le había preguntado a su primo al respecto. Si bien todavía no tenía una relación tan solida con Harry como en la actualidad, él no le había negado una respuesta.

"Ha vuelto al colegio" había dicho Harry con una sonrisa triste "tendrá que luchar contra aquello que más teme por el bien de los demás, y al final solo me agradecerán a mi" termino con un suspiro derrotado

El Harry de la actualidad recordaba la regordeta y preocupada mirada que había lucido su primo en aquel tiempo así que se apresuro a contestar.

"Casi ha terminado su preparación como medimaga, al parecer siente gran respeto por alguien que se ha estado dedicado últimamente a luchar por la vida de las personas" Duddley, entendiendo la indirecta, se ruborizo completamente. "Me ha pedido que te invite a su fiesta de cumpleaños el próximo mes"

"Entonces dile que espero verla"

Harry asintió, el giro que había tomado su vida y la de su primo era algo que nunca olvidaría.

A pesar de que nunca había sido un adolescente normal, nunca se había imaginado que tendría que organizar una rebelión desde los confines de su habitación, tampoco que esta seria ocupada por ocho adolescentes más, aparte de él mismo. Los días enteros de planeación, con la astucia slytherin que Snape le había enseñado, y de análisis sobre lo que Voldemort representaba habían sido suficientemente estresantes y aun así tenía una discusión diaria con tío Vernon por el hecho de la seguridad de SU familia y de los porqué deberían de abandonar la casa en cuanto el cumpliese los diecisiete años.

Lo más sorprendente de todo fue el hecho de que su primo se había empeñado en quedarse y servir de apoyo en sus locos planes, tenía que admitir que el adiestramiento que les proporciono en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo había sido en extremo útil, por no hablar de las técnicas muggles de primeros auxilios que se había dedicado a aprender mientras ellos planeaban. Al final, su presencia en la batalla contra Voldemort resulto en extremo útil, desvió la atención del Lord y le permitió al _muerto _Harry acabar de una vez por todas con él.

"Vendré la próxima semana" dijo Harry por fin, era algo que se le ocurrió repentinamente, no pensaba darle a Severus la oportunidad de pedir su mano.

"¡En serio?" exclamo Duddley felizmente "Genial, me llevaras al callejón diagon para que le compre a Hannah un buen regalo"

"Me parece una excelente idea, Gran D"

"Y me presentaras a tu novio"

"Como tú quieras, Gra-" Harry se detuvo cuando analizo las palabras de su primo "¿Qué?!"

"Vamos Harry, es obvio que lo del casamiento y embarazo de hombres no lo aprendiste por casualidad. No sabía que eras gay, primito" termino en son de broma

"¡No lo soy!" Grito Harry apenado "Es solo que… ese idiota… Argh, ¡te odio Severus Snape!"

El sonido sordo con el que Harry estaba familiarizado atrajo la atención de ambos hacia tía Petunia, quien se levantaba dificultosamente del suelo.

"¿Se-Severus Snape?!" chillo horrorizada "¿Ese desagradable muchacho amigo de Lily?"

"No es desagradable" lo defendió automáticamente Harry, mintiendo olímpicamente, sabía que podía ser peor que desagradable si así lo quisiera.

"Por lo tanto" concluyo Duddley "Es hombre y mucho mayor que tu"

"Bueno..si... pero el no es mi novio" volvió a repetir Harry "Es solo una loca idea que tiene de que nos casemos dentro de tres meses y…"

"¿Qué?!" chillo nuevamente tía Petunia.

"Como escuchaste, pero estoy seguro de que todo esto no es enserio"

"Primo, yo quiero ser tu padrino, junto con Ron, supongo"

"No va a haber ningún padrino" escupió Harry.

Duddley suspiro "Supongo que no habrá problema, pero deberías hablarlo con tu prometido ¿no lo crees?"

"No es mi prometido"

"¿Ya decidieron el lugar de la boda? Quizá podríamos investigar sobre el lugar donde se casaron el tío James y la tía Lily"

"Al parecer en el colegio… pero ese no es el punto! ¡Yo no me pienso casar con él!"

"Aja" dijo incrédulamente Duddley "Y supongo que estas usando el anillo para remarcarle tu obvio rechazo"

"No es mi culpa, es imposible sacarlo. Hermione dice que es probable que este hechizado para que solamente un miembro de la familia Prince pueda retirarlo"

"Significa que lo obligas a quitártelo o te casas con él para sacarlo" comento entre risas.

"Gracias Duddley" termino Harry sarcásticamente

"Por nada primito querido" adquirió un aire pensativo y comento "Por cómo van las cosas, creo que te veré con una gran barriga redonda en menos de un año"

Y ante esto Petunia termino por perder la conciencia, junto con un Harry muy contrariado.

* * *

**N/A:** Mooo no me culpen, adoro la idea de lograr que Duddley y Harry se lleven bien…. Y nada me daría mas placer irónico que el ver a Duddley casado o en el amor con una Bruja hecha y derecha. ¿Qué les pareció la relación de Harry con su familia? Pienso que sería lindo pero bueeeeno

**Respuestas a los reviews:**

**Sakura7893:** Gracias por tus palabras n.n como veras el nuevo capi ha llegado, aunque no hay nada de Snarry en este :p

**Mooniemouse27: **XD con lo de Ron ni siquiera me di cuenta de eso jajaja pero si, nuevo cuñado en camino... Y las peleas XD simplemente surgio y no puedo dejar de imaginarme a esos dos debatiendo, hubiese sido mega gracioso verlos asi en una clase de pociones... Bien, Sirius es un merodeador, aun si llega a aceptarlo no dudo que haga uno q otro intento de evitarlo 9u9

**Natyob: **Sip, mi pequeño y dulce Harry tendra que resignarse, despues de todo esta tratando con un Slytherin, y el rey de todos ellos para acabar :p

**Arlequina: **Awwww muchisimas gracias, de verdad me alegro que te guste mi Severus, aunque tiene mas facetas, me encanta imaginar que podria llegar asi de dominante :3 Mi Harry despistado tambien es un amor, aunq en cierto grado se parece a mi -.-U

**Izumi-tan: **Es genial ver que te guste mi lindo Sev, realmente tenia mis dudas cuando emepce a crearlo, no queria que lo vieran como un abusivo pero si como un verdadero peligro, algo asi como "si yo fuera Harry... me dejaria atrapar"... muchas gracias por tu review

**Ahora, como soy conciente de que este capi no tiene ninguna interacion de nuestros amados pelinegros, actualizare el siguiente capitulo a mas tardar este mismo sabado :3 estoy segura de que ese les agradara mucho mas**

_**Recomendación de fic Slash: Una promesa trajo el amor**_

Comentarios: Una historia de época y de UA, Severus y James son amigos de la infancia OMG y el hijo de este último logra cautivar el corazón del Duque de Snape, soltero amigo de los enamorados y comprometidos Sirius y Remus… Severus siente celos de Draco? Pero, este pretende a Hermione o no?


	4. Chapter 4

**Titulo:** Tarta de Melaza

**Advertencias:** para todos los homofóbicos, esta historia contiene SLASH en lenguaje Muggle una relación gay aka homosexual aka chicoxchico

**Pareja:** SeverusxHarry, HermionexRon(experimental) LunaxNeville y posible GinnyxDraco

**Resumen:** Te vas a casar conmigo, Potter.- eso fue todo lo que salió de los labios de Severus Snape después de una comida en Grimhauld Place. ¿El resultado? Un Harry shockeado y ruborizado, un Ron desmayado, Sirius rabioso, Remus con una sonrisa condescendiente y secretos pensamientos homicidas, Hermione sin habla y Luna… ¡Organizando una boda! ¿Quién diría que una deliciosa tarta de melaza bastaría para conquistar al reservado pocionista?.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no me pertenece, si lo hiciera Ginny no hubiese terminado con mi amado chico de ojos verdes y Severus hubiese sobrevivido

* * *

"Harry"

Silencio

"Haaarry"

El mismo resultado

"¡HARRY!"

El chico en cuestión soltó un chillido asustado, ese último grito había resonado justo a un lado de su oreja, volteo para mirar a su acompañante mientras sobaba su oído izquierdo, se encontró con un par de ojos realmente enojados, trago saliva instintivamente.

"¿Sr. Potter, sería tan amble de brindarme un poco de su tiempo?" La pregunta rebosante de sarcasmo de su primo lo relajo instantáneamente.

"Discúlpame, Dudders" repitió por séptima vez en esa mañana, su mente seguía bastante lejos de el callejón diagon. No dejaba de pensar en lo que haría Severus una vez que se diera cuenta de que el domicilio de su familia se encontraba vacío, sus tíos habían ido a visitar a tía Marge, al parecer su perro favorito estaba en sus últimos momentos de vida y se encontraba necesitada de un poco de consuelo. Harry, a pesar de sentir algo de pena por ella, no podía evitar alegrarse por la oportuna excusa que le brindo a su familia para abandonar por completo la casa.

Duddley soltó un suspiro y le respondió "Supongo que no importa" luego, a modo de represalia, comento "Se que es difícil prestar atención al mundo de los mortales cuando se esta tan enamorado, y a unos meses de la boda, por no decir menos"

"No me lo recuerdes" gimió Harry "He estado pensando en que puedo hacer para que él desista de todo esto"

"Como tu digas, Harry" desestimo Duddley. "Ahora dime ¿Qué opinas de esto?"

Alzo la caja que sostenía entre sus manos, en ella reposaba una delgada cadena de plata que sostenía un colgante de un tejón que enroscaba su cola y largo cuerpo alrededor del tronco de un grueso árbol. Harry pensó que era realmente bonito y no tardo en comunicárselo a su primo quien sonrió y asintió antes de dirigirse al vendedor para pagar por la joya. La mente de Harry estaba nuevamente tratando de alejarse del presente cuando una sedosa voz a sus espaldas provoco que el cabello de la nuca se le erizara con terror.

"¿Cuál es el significado de todo esto, Potter?" se dio media vuelta y sus ojos se conectaron instintivamente con los ofendidos ojos obsidianas de Snape. "Explícate, ahora"

"¿El significado de que cosa?" pregunto algo cohibido.

"El significado que te encuentres paseando por el callejón Diagon con otro hombre cuando tu y yo teníamos establecido un compromiso previo"

"Ese _otro _hombre es mi primo" le espeto Harry molesto "Y nosotros no teníamos ningún compromiso. Tú ERAS el que TENIA un compromiso"

Por un momento parecía que Snape iba a explotar en ese mismo lugar, sin embargo la reacción del hombre lo asusto aun mas que si el resultado hubiese sido el esperado.

"Al parecer no lo has comprendido, Potter" respondió Snape con una sonrisa bailando en su sedoso tono, lentamente se fue acercando a él "Este matrimonio sucederá, no importa que intentes hacer para detenerlo"

El aire escapo de los pulmones de Harry al momento en el que se vio acorralado entre el escaparate que había tras él y el amplio pecho del hombre, sentía que los oídos le zumbaban y que el calor subía a sus mejillas cuando Snape tomo suavemente su barbilla con sus agiles dedos. Vagamente coloco sus manos en él, tratando desganadamente de aumentar la distancia entre ellos.

"Creo que es momento de que te recuerde el hecho de que estamos comprometidos"

El suave aliento del mayor acaricio sus labios mientras decía estas palabras, Harry intento desviar su rostro instintivamente pero los dedos que sostenían su cara se lo impidieron. No supo en qué momento comenzó pero pronto se vio obligado a unir sus labios a los del hombre que lo aferraba por la cintura, sintió su húmeda lengua acariciando la comisura de sus labios, masajeándolos con los propios, el aliento continuo sin querer entrar en sus pulmones y la sensación de calidez que lo invadió resulto indescriptible.

Cuando Snape lo soltó finalmente, se vio obligado a aferrarse a la túnica del hombre, sus ojos permanecían completamente abiertos por la sorpresa, en su mente no encontraba ni un solo pensamiento coherente al cual asirse, hasta que escucho nuevamente su voz profunda y enigmática.

"Creo que eso será suficiente por hoy, Harry"

Harry lo miro directo a los ojos mientras el significado de todo lo que acababa de pasar se procesaba en su mente, la sorpresa de escuchar su nombre rápidamente fue enterrada bajo una ola de vergüenza y enojo que no tardo demasiado en manifestar.

"¿Qué rayos fue eso?!"

Soltó sus brazos abruptamente y frunció el ceño, Snape no se inmuto, su sonrisa sarcástica pareció aumentar un poco al ver el tinte de rubor que cubría las pálidas mejillas del chico.

"_Eso _es la portada del profeta de mañana" contesto ante el creciente horror de Harry "Irá acompañada de un breve reportaje en el que se incluirá la noticia de nuestro compromiso y la fecha de la boda"

El reclamo de Harry se vio interrumpido por el comentario de su primo, quien al parecer había disfrutado de una vista privilegiada de la escena que acababan de montar, junto con un muy boquiabierto vendedor, sorprendidos clientes y el extasiado reportero del profeta que llevaba su cámara al cuello.

"Wow, eso fue… me dejaste sin palabras, primito"

"¿Algún comentario para el profeta, Sr. Potter?" pregunto el hombrecillo con su voz bastante parecida a la de un pato con un catarro severo.

"Me temo que _mi _prometido y yo aun tenemos algunas diligencias que atender, si nos disculpan" dijo Snape antes de tomar a Harry de la mano y arrastrarlo fuera de la tienda, Duddley los siguió automáticamente con el paquete recién adquirido en una de sus manos.

Al cabo de unos momentos, Harry y Duddley, pudieron recuperarse de su conmoción y preguntar cuál era el lugar al que los dirigía el hombre.

"Estoy seguro de que ambos desean comer algo, así que nos dirigimos a JH SALON´S, un lugar bastante más decente que el Caldero Chorreante" Harry asintió inconscientemente, todavía un poco perdido, sin darse cuenta de que sus manos continuaban entrelazadas.

"Por cierto" exclamo Duddley después de un rato "Mi nombre es Duddley Dursley, primo de Harry y aspirante a padrino de bodas"

Extendió su mano para estrecharla con la de Severus, este automáticamente correspondió al saludo y procedió a presentarse.

"Severus Snape, profesor de pociones del colegio Hogwarts, jefe de la casa Slytherin, Subdirector y prometido de Harry" termino con un amago de suficiencia.

"¿Por qué estás aquí?" pregunto Harry luego de un rato, no sin un deje de enfado en su voz "Creí que irías a ver a mis tíos"

"Contrario a lo que puedas pensar, no soy idiota" respondió mientras entraban a un local con mesas bastante acogedoras "Supe que harías todo lo posible para evitar que viera a tu familia este fin de semana así que simplemente decidí venir a atender algunas diligencias. Creí que irías a resguardarte a la madriguera con el par de Gryffindors"

"Hermione y Ron" dijo Harry mirándolo fijamente a los ojos "Si vas a insistir con todo el rollo del compromiso, entonces mis amigos serán tus amigos y deberás llamarlos por sus nombres, incluso a Neville" Levanto el dedo índice de su mano libre para apuntarlo acusatoriamente.

Duddley se mostro sorprendido, hace solo unos momentos Harry decía que haría todo lo posible por evitar que la boda ocurriera y ahora se comportaba como si de verdad creyera que la misma era inevitable. Por su parte Harry creía que obligar a Snape a ver la realidad lo forzaría a desistir, no podía imaginar a Severus pasando las navidades en casa de los Weasley de buena gana y tal vez el saber que viviría rodeado de leones lo obligaría a retroceder.

"Me complace el que sacaras este tema a relucir " respondió Snape para sorpresa de Harry. Sabia cuales eran las intenciones del chico y no pensaba darle la satisfacción de verlo retroceder "Había pensado en sugerirte que usaras mi primer nombre, en cuanto a tus amigos, pueden llamarme Snape sin el profesor de por medio"

"Pe-pero, yo creí que…" articulo Harry con ambas manos, Duddley leía el menú detenidamente y abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando Severus coloco su varita sobre el platillo elegido y esta apareció sin más, luego la extendió hasta él y se la entrego sin retirar la mirada de la cómica vista de Harry.

"Se lo que creíste, Harry" respondió remarcando lo último. Tomo hábilmente el menú del chico entre sus manos y selecciono algo con la varita de Harry, antes de que pudiese reclamar, Harry, observo fascinado como aparecía el platillo que pensaba escoger, junto con una jarra de jugo de calabaza. "Y la verdad es que estoy preparado para cualquier intento que tengas de alejarme de ti"

"¿Y si le dijera que me he enamorado de alguien más?" pregunto Harry ceñudo antes de meterse un bocado de carne en la boca, su primo se encontraba comiendo mientras los observaba curiosamente, seguramente evaluando las respuestas de ambos.

"Entonces tendría que hacer que te enamoraras de mi o…" se acerco a su rostro con un tono serio "deshacerme de la competencia"

"¡No puede hacer eso!"

"Pruébame, Potter. Estoy seguro de te sorprenderías de hasta donde soy capaz de llegar"

"¿Y si resultara embarazado de otro hombre?" amenazo Harry ante la obvia sorpresa de Duddley.

"Cuidaría de ambos y criaría al bebe como si fuese mío"

"¿Si quedara invalido o fuese victima de una enfermedad terminal?"

"Viviria contigo y cuidaria de ti hasta el ultimo dia… aunque deberias saber que los magos no sufrimos enfermedades de ese tipo muy frecuentemente, y a pesar de tu fama de mala suerte soy un maestro de pociones, encontraria la cura para mantenerte a mi lado."

Harry trago saliva ante la intensidad de la mirada del hombre, no le cavia la menor duda de que estaba siendo honesto y que se quedaría con él sin importar lo que pasara.

"Esto tiene que ser una broma" comento mas para sí mismo mientras desviaba la mirada hacia su comida, sin atreverse a mirar al que antes fuese su profesor más odiado y ahora resultaba ser la única persona con la cual podría contar pese a cualquier circunstancia, al menos en cuanto al tema de vida de pareja se refería.

Duddley se limito a sonreír, al parecer la persona que había elegido a su primo era la perfecta para que su terca cabeza pudiese descansar de vez en cuando."Creo que mamá estará en casa para el miércoles, si es que aun quieren seguir con todo el asunto de la petición de mano"

"Ni hablar" negó Harry rotundamente y ante la mirada enojada de ambos hombres agrego "Tío Vernon no recibirá nuestra intromisión en su casa de la forma más alegre, y si el perro de Tía marge muere lo más seguro es que ella este en casa también, casi puedo oírla: _Siempre supe que ese chico era raro… Era inevitable que terminara mal, no es culpa tuya Vernon… Es por su rareza que… _blah blah blah. Además" continuo "a Tío Vernon le da igual que me case con el calamar gigante o con un hombre lobo que si lo hago con el futuro ministro de magia o mi anteriormente odiado profesor de pociones"

"Si esa es tu respuesta entonces solo hay alguien más a quien puedo hacerle la petición" comento Snape de forma casual, aunque aparentemente complacido con el hecho de que Harry lo hubiese incluido en la categoría del ministro de magia "Comunícales al perro de tu padrino y a su lobo-novio-secreto que iré a cenar mañana mismo, haz algo de tarta para el postre, estoy seguro de que Black es un inútil para cocinar"

"¡¿Se lo vas a pedir a Sirius?!" exclamo Harry horrorizado

"Como cuestión de hecho, si, hare eso" luego volteándose a Duddley continuo "Quizá podrías preguntarle a Petunia si desea estar presente, soy consciente de que Harry no la menciono como una de sus protestas"

"Se lo comentare, aunque no estoy seguro de cual será su respuesta"

"Quizá debería hablar con ella en algún lugar más familiar para ella, como un café Muggle"

"No, creo que ella preferiría hacerlo en casa del padrino de Harry, tiene curiosidad por conocerla pero nunca ha tenido una excusa adecuada para hacerlo, si pudieras retrasar la petición para el jueves o viernes en la noche…"

"No creo que exista ningún inconveniente con ello, de cualquier forma tengo que ir mañana para empezar a _limar asperezas_ con Black" ironizo Snape.

"Discuuuulpen" ambos fijaron su vista en Harry, mantenía sus brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido al haber sido dejado de lado "¿Quién dijo que yo estoy de acuerdo con todo esto?"

"No es necesario que estés de acuerdo" comento Duddley antes que Snape, para sorpresa de ambos "Yo no voy a permitir que escapes de todo el asunto, ni que dejes ir la que, probablemente, sea la mejor cosa que te pasara en esta vida" luego agrego "Además, Severus me cae bien para primo político, es muy divertido verlos discutir y mas porque no sueles perder la paciencia de esa forma"

"Maldito Slytherin" se quejo Harry "tenias que poner a mi primo de tu parte"

"Es un don, Harry. Mis planes siempre salen a pedir de boca" exclamo el hombre bastante satisfecho de si mismo y agrego en un tono susurrante" y te sugiero que no me obligues a castigarte por usar un lenguaje tan impropio"

"No me importa lo que opines de mi lenguaje, tú… condenada serpiente…"

Harry no pudo evitar soltar un chillido de sorpresa y ligero dolor, Severus lo había atraído lo mas cercanamente posible a él y había hundido sus dientes en la suave piel de su cuello, su aliento le ocasiono un fuerte escalofrió. Cuando se retiro, Harry, fue capaz de ver, a través de uno de los espejos que había colocados por todo el lugar, la roja marca de su boca brillando inocentemente en la piel que su ropa no era capaz de cubrir. Horrorizado hizo una nota mental de ir a comprar una bufanda antes de regresar a Grimhauld place, ¡Sirius lo mataria si se enteraba! o quizas intentaria suicidarse, lo cual no era ninguna mejora. Probablemente debería ir a visitar a Hermione, en caso de que ella supiera como quitarla, aunque eso supondría tener que explicarle como y, muy posiblemente, de quien la había obtenido.

"Guarda silencio, Harry, las personas intentan disfrutar de su comida"

Snape continuo comiendo como si lo que acabar de hacer no fuese nada del otro mundo y Duddley intentaba contener la risa ante la vista de su silenciado primo. Había estado preparándose para esconderse debajo de la mesa, el genio de Harry era de temer y eso él lo sabía, al igual que sus mejores amigos.

Si, definitivamente había hecho lo correcto al ponerse de parte de Severus, Harry necesitaba de alguien que supiese regresarlo a la tierra de vez en cuando.

* * *

N/A: Listo! Duddley y Severus se han conocido al fin y Harry ha descubierto algunos beneficios de permanecer con Sev, un beso de ese tipo no con cualquiera XD…. Lo que sí quiero que noten es que mi lindo Harry no cerró los ojos en el beso y en la mordida solo fue un gritito, esto es más que nada porque él NO está enamorado de Severus, adoro la idea de que el sentimiento nazca de poco a poco *Mirada traviesa*

**Respuestas a los Reviews:**

**liziprincsama: **Muchas gracias por tu review, si no aguantas hasta el sabado, pues mira que lo subo en viernes :p

**Mama shmi: **XD cierto, cierto. Big D lo tomo muy bien, yo tambien amo los fics donde Dudley recapacita y/o tiene una buena relacion con Harry, no me gusto que el epilogo no mostrara que paso entre ellos despues de la batalla mooo, asi que en mi historia Big D se quedo con Harry :3... Lees fics en ingles? he leido dos bastante interesantes, aunq hay cero Snarry

**Natyob: **Oh! lastima que no podras ver la cara de Petunia, sinceramente soy mas de la creencia que Snape bien pudo haber anticipado un movimiento por parte de Harry :p... aunque de que se encontraran, se encontraran.

**La Dama Arual: **Bien, respecto a lo de Duddley, puede que engas razon, era demasiado horrible y por eso me encanto leer la parte de su despedida, el ver que de alguna forma si se preocupaba por Harry... para mi vale mucho porque el fue criado para odiarlo, alentado en cuanto a agredirlo fisicamente y siendole remarcado que, al menos en su pqueño mundo creado por sus padres, el era mas valioso y muchisimo mejor que Harry. Me gusto ver que al final se dio cuenta del valor de su primo popr su propia cuenta... en cuanto a los recuerdos, buen, debo admitir que a mi tampoco me fue muy bien en la escuela, asi que me identifico con Harry, y habia personas que definitivamente me torturaban por eso lo valoro aun mas, luego me he encontrado con esas personas y, aunque algunas se muestran avergonzadas, hay otras que ni siquiera toman nota de mi. No las odio y me he encontrado hablando bastante civilizadamente con algunos, asi que crei que una relacion de tal tipo podria quedar bien *se encoge de hombros*  
La negacion de Harry XD lo se, yo tambien la amo, el pobre sabe que no puede hacer nada contra mi Sevvy y por so no halla como escaparse :3  
Tu idea del anillo me parecio bastante divertida XD, supongo que algo se podra hacer *mirada malvada* digo, mi tierno Harry no ha sufrido lo suficiente.

**Aoi23: **Muchas gracias por el review, y me alegro de que la historia te guste, es un placer para mi ver que hay gente a la que le divierte c: amo ver a la gente sonreir y reir. Awww gracias por la inspiracion, intentare hacer buen uso de ella, porque me traave en unos capitulos posteriores :p

**Lady Maring: **XD estoy de acuerdo en que Sevvy y Harry son bastante monos, en especial Harry. Aunque en realidad no me imagino a Severus embarazado 9.9, creo que soy demasiado Sesgada en eso XD, digo, el pobre tiene como 40 en mi fic y casi casi puedo oir la risita que Dumbledore le dedicaria cada vez que pasara por delante de su retrato... aunque es cierto que algo tendria que sufrirle... Gracias por leer a pesar de que te gusten Hermi y Sev, sinceramente solo he leido un oneshot de ellos asi q no puedo decir nada al respecto, te concedo que es una pareja bastante intelectual y talentosa, fuera de eso no se que decir, tendria que leer fics que me hicieran amar la pareja n.n

**Izumi-tan: **XD dudo que Harry no lo quiera (al menos de eso me encargo yo :3) y si el no lo quiere, yo lo tengo reservado XD ok no  
Muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras, te aseguro que intentare continuar con este fic a lo mejor de mis cursis capacidades :p

**Kotte: **Pues espero que este capi tambien te halla gustado y qu te halla hecho reir, siempre es lindo ver feliz a las personas n.n

**Sakura7893: **Que bien que te halla agradado, quiero decir, mi Duddley tendra al menos algo de participacion en el fic y es justo que tenga su propia presentacion de un capi *luce comicamente altanera* aunque claro, nunca podra opacar a mi hermoso Sevvy *u*  
Oh, estoy segura de que este capi tiene algo de Snarry, propiamente dicho, mi Sevvy tiene que empezar a atacar para obtener a su presa, o no? XD  
Solo espero que cumpla con los requerimientos

Un beso y abrazo para todas y todos, gracias por leer. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo :3

_**Recomendación de Fic Slash: No me dejes ir**_

Comentarios: Hace casi doce años, en la última noche de julio, Severus y Harry compartieron uno de los momentos más especiales en la vida de ambos. Sin embargo, el miedo los obligo a separarse  
¿El resultado de todo aquello? Un par de niñas gemelas que intentaran hacer todo lo posible para volver a verlos juntos, aun si el par de tercos les dificulta las cosas con cada paso.


	5. Chapter 5

**Titulo:** Tarta de Melaza

**Advertencias:** para todos los homofóbicos, esta historia contiene SLASH en lenguaje Muggle una relación gay aka homosexual aka chicoxchico

**Pareja:** SeverusxHarry, HermionexRon(experimental) LunaxNeville y posible GinnyxDraco

**Resumen:** Te vas a casar conmigo, Potter.- eso fue todo lo que salió de los labios de Severus Snape después de una comida en Grimhauld Place. ¿El resultado? Un Harry shockeado y ruborizado, un Ron desmayado, Sirius rabioso, Remus con una sonrisa condescendiente y secretos pensamientos homicidas, Hermione sin habla y Luna… ¡Organizando una boda! ¿Quién diría que una deliciosa tarta de melaza bastaría para conquistar al reservado pocionista?

* * *

"Por millonésima vez Ron, no sé cómo es la forma correcta de pedirle matrimonio a alguien" exclamo Harry irritado mientras la Sra. Weasley se encargaba del moretón en su cuello, un tipo en el callejón Diagon había intentado estrangularlo, ganándose con ello una muy desagradable maldición por parte de Harry y una muy incómoda celda en Azkaban por el lapso de los próximos tres meses; ese no había sido el único intento de asesinato contra el niño-que-vivió en las ultimas setenta y dos horas.

La protesta pública por los artículos que habían aparecido en estos tres días era abrumadora, Harry no podía dar un paso fuera de casa sin que alguien le reclamara, desde madres e hijas llorosas por haber perdido la oportunidad de agregarlo a su familia, así como alguno que otro chico, hasta hombres y mujeres completamente despechados que lo acusaban de haber traicionado sus sentimientos, justo antes de tratar de lanzar algún hechizo en su contra o arremeterlo físicamente, el peor de todos los asaltos había sido en el instituto, al parecer uno de sus profesores (por lo visto tenía un imán para los decanos) había desarrollado una pasión enfermiza por él y, después de citarlo en su despacho fuera del horario de clases, había intentado forzarlo a sostener una relación mucho más allá de la de profesor-alumno.

Harry no había escapado del todo ileso, sus labios habían sido forzados, nuevamente, a unirse con los de otro hombre, sin embargo, este beso, en lugar de dejarlo sin aliento y aturdido, solo había logrado revolverle el estómago por las intenciones ocultas que guardaba, con algo de esfuerzo había logrado zafar sus muñecas de las grandes manos de su profesor y había conseguido lanzarlo contra la pared en un poderoso despliegue de magia, menos de un minuto después llegaron los demás profesores, atraídos por la gran cantidad de ruido y escombros que habían inundado el lugar, que se abstuvieron de realizarle mayores preguntas al ver el estado revuelto de sus ropas y la camisa bruscamente abierta. Se había negado a hablar con nadie más que el encargado del escuadrón de Aurores y el Diligente de su instituto, sentía que su estómago continuaba formando nudos de serpientes vivas, por una parte el recuerdo de ese beso continuaba causándole fuertes ganas de vomitar y por otra, la que al parecer había sucumbido a la locura, sentía una enorme culpa hacia Severus, suponía que se debía a que de alguna u otra forma ellos estaban comprometidos, aunque ese había sido el detonante en primer lugar.

Un bufido de frustración permaneció atrapado en su garganta, hablando de Severus, ese hombre definitivamente sabia como poner la vida de alguien de cabeza. La cena del domingo había empezado relativamente bien, aunque solo fuera porque Harry, con la muy minuciosa ayuda de Remus, había logrado esconder cualquier ejemplar del profeta que hubiese llegado a traspasar los muros de su casa, así mismo había logrado fingir que la visita del Slytherin se debía a una simple cortesía social en vez de la muy trastocada versión de conociendo-a-los suegros que correspondía a su situación. Ahora que lo pensaba tal vez hubiese sido muchísimo mejor darle la noticia a su padrino de poco a poco, el caos que se había desatado en el comedor seguía increíblemente vivo en su memoria, Sirius prácticamente había lanzado espuma por la boca cuando la colorida lechuza de Luna, un pequeño animalito con las plumas teñidas de distintos tonos, había dejado caer en medio de la mesa, y justo delante de su padrino, la foto del beso que habían compartido en el callejón diagon, al parecer era un recorte de uno de los periódicos del país en el que se encontraba, junto con una carta en la que le mandaba sus más sinceras felicitaciones, como pudo comprobar varias horas después.

Lo único que lo había detenido de lanzarse en contra de Severus para reclamar venganza en contra de la fechoría que había cometido en contra de Harry al profanar su inocencia de un modo tan obsceno y poco civilizado, según sus palabras apenas farfulladas, había sido el hecho de que el aliento se había quedado atrapado en su garganta, el apuesto rostro, que hasta el momento había lucido una firme mueca de descontento, había palidecido repentinamente y sus ojos se habían desenfocado, Harry había intentado calmarlo, pues incluso él podía notar que su padrino comenzaba a alterarse, Severus había desterrado cualquier objeto filosos del lugar con un silencioso movimiento de su varita y había sacado una poción calmante de entre sus túnicas, Lupin, con una mirada de agradecimiento, había logrado verterla por la boca del animago y, después de solo unos segundos, los presentes habían podido relajarse, aunque un viaje a San Mungo no había sido descartado.

Los resultados habían sido claros, Sirius había sido víctima de una crisis nerviosa que lo había alterado al grado de que sus orejas y cola animagas habían hecho acto de presencia y no habían desaparecido hasta muy entrada la tarde de ayer, martes, los artículos del profeta no serían de ninguna ayuda así que, pese a las protestas del hombre, el periódico había sido vetado de Grimhauld Place durante los últimos días. Kreacher aun intentaba terminar de reparar los daños emitidos hacia la sagrada cocina de la noble familia Black, entre ellos se encontraba una mancha del tazón que había sido colocado en contra del techo y tapizado en medio de la crisis y que se negaba a salir, Severus se había retirado poco después de ver que Black se encontraba bien y que por tanto Harry podría tranquilizarse, no sin antes otorgarle un beso de despedida en la mejilla que hasta el momento hacia a Harry sonrojar con el mero recuerdo.

Las indicaciones para el cuidado de la salud de su padrino eran sencillas, o al menos lo serian si su ahijado fuese cualquier otra persona que Harry Potter, el hombre simplemente necesitaba que ninguna noticia impactante le fuera dada en el transcurso de la semana. Harry y Remus habían hecho todo lo posible e incluso le había ocultado sus múltiples heridas a Remus.

Y ahora en otro intento vano de ocultarle a Sirius la situación, se veía obligado a acudir a la Madriguera, de verdad tenía que inscribirse a un curso de hechizos curativos, para solicitar la ayuda de la madre de Ron, la segunda mejor enfermera del mundo que conocía. Lo que no había esperado era un interrogatorio criminal por parte de su mejor amigo mientras soportaba el dolor del hechizo, por lo visto tantas lesiones continuas solo ocasionaban que su recuperación se fuese ralentizando poco a poco.

"Pero tienes que tener alguna idea, compañero" Volvió a insistir Ron tercamente. "Seguramente alguna vez llegaste a pensarlo"

"Ron, por si no te has dado cuenta" Contesto Harry abduciendo a cada gramo de paciencia que poseía "Toda mi vida pensé en como PEDIRIA matrimonio no en cómo ME lo pedirían"

"Pero ya tienes experiencia" dijo Ron con el ceño fruncido "Con todo el asunto de Snape, creo que mínimo debes tener una idea de cómo hubieses preferido que te…"

Se interrumpió apenas se dio cuenta de toda la tensión que contenía el rostro de su mejor amigo.

"No soy una chica, Ron." Siseo Harry, como si esa fuese la respuesta a todo.

"Pero sigues metiéndote en apuros como una damisela" dijo una voz y Harry gimió teatralmente, odiaba el tono arrastrado que las teñía.

"Malfoy" gruñeron los amigos al mismo tiempo, con sendos ceños de irritación.

"Señor y Señora Malfoy reportándose para una visita familiar" grito alegremente la voz de Ginny mientras aparecía junto a Draco en la puerta de la sala.

"Ginny, cariño, esta es una maravillosa sorpresa" Dijo la señora Weasley mientras guardaba el ungüento que había usado para acelerar la desaparición de la marca de Harry "Draco, deberías de alimentarte mejor, estas empezando a lucir casi tan delgado como Harry en sus primeros años"

Harry se ruborizo completamente mientras Malfoy hacia una mueca burlona.

"¿En serio? Debo admitir que era bastante difícil ver que tan delgado era Potter debajo de las enormes ropas que usab…. Auch" Draco se inclino a sobarse el pie que Ginny acababa de pisarle.

"Ya te he dicho que su nombre es Harry y que debes llamarlo así, él es como el hermanito menor en nuestra familia y por tanto tu cuñadito consentido, mimado y adorado" dijo mientras cruzaba la sala y abrazaba a sus _hermanos _"Y lo mismo va para ustedes dos"

"Como digas, Gin."Contesto Harry automáticamente mientras Ron torcía el gesto "Pero tu tendrás que hacerme el favor de llamar Snape a Severus…. Pensándolo mejor llámalo Sevvy hasta que se fastidie y decida que no valgo la pena"

"Si crees que eso va a detener a mi padrino, estas muy equivocado Harry"

"¿Tu padrino?" pregunto Ron

"Claro, comadreja, el príncipe de Slytherin solo podría ser apadrinado por el mejor de los Slytherins"

"Pero si él es tu padrino…. Entonces, si Harry y él se casan… Harry será también algo así como tu padrino ¿no?"

Draco gimió ante esto "Tengo suerte de ser mayor de edad, no quiero ni pensar lo que sería vivir bajo el cuidado de San Potter… Auch ¡Ginny!"

"Te lo mereces" mascullo irritada, aunque también se rio por la broma junto con los demás en la sala.

"¡Harry!" una espesa maraña de pelo castaño entro en la sala en un tiempo record, arrojándose al cuello del chico que era un poco menor que ella en cuanto a altura. "¡Estaba tan preocupada por ti! ¡Pensé que te habías herido gravemente!" grito llena de pánico mientras apretaba las mejillas del chico con ambas manos, imposibilitándole el hablar "Cuando escuche a Neville… y recordé lo que paso el lunes, o Merlín, estoy tan feliz de que estés bien…."

"¡Déjalo respirar, Mione!" exclamo Ron en una irritación divertida, hace tiempo que había aceptado el sobreprotecionismo de hermana mayor que Hermione le brindaba a Harry, comprendiendo que no debía sentir celos por la relación tan estable que ambos sostenían.

"Por supuesto" susurró Hermione avergonzada, soltando a Harry y sonriéndole tímidamente a modo de disculpa.

"No hay problema, Herms" jadeo Harry "¿Por qué Neville estaba comentando lo que paso en el callejón Diagon?" pregunto extrañado, Neville era un auror bastante competente y le resultaba anormal que él estuviese hablando con alguien más que Luna de lo ocurrido, y ella se encontraría estudiando Himpluks de cola anillada en los bosques de Siberia durante las próximas dos semanas.

"Bien…. Tal vez debas sentarte" agrego tentativamente.

"¿Por qué?" pregunto Harry con desconfianza mientras tomaba asiento.

"Es probable que tu prom... Mmm Snape venga a buscarte en los próximos minutos"

"¿Qué?! ¿Por qué haría eso?!"

"Bueno, él sabía que no debías de estártelo pasando muy bien en estos últimos días, o eso es lo que alcance a entender antes de venir hacia aquí, así que decidió interrogar a Neville… debo decir que es demasiado bueno en eso" comento Hermione como si eso ayudara de alguna forma.

"Lo siento por Neville" comento Ron mientras Harry se levantaba y tomaba algo de polvos Flu con prisa

"Iré a casa de Luna, estoy seguro que no le importara que me esconda ahí por un tiempo" comento Harry mientras arrojaba los polvos a las llamas que se teñían de verde "LOONE…"

"¡Alto ahí!" Harry salto dentro de las llamas pero Snape alcanzo a tomarlo por el cuello de la camisa entes de que terminara de gritar su destino y de que partiera.

"¡Suéltame!" grito Harry mientras se retorcía entre sus brazos, quería alejarse lo más rápidamente posible de ahí. Los demás presentes se hallaban mudos de asombro ante la inusual escena, Harry siendo sostenido entre los brazos del que ellos conocían como su antiguo profesor de pociones y el chico en cuestión retorciéndose en busca de su libertad.

"Tu vienes conmigo, Potter" gruño Snape

"Ah, así que ahora soy Potter" dijo Harry mientras lo veía por sobre su hombro de forma acusatoria "¿Qué paso con 'Harry', Severus, mi vida?" ironizo Harry

"Agradecería que te abstuvieras de realizar este tipo de escenas, Cariño" contesto Snape, diciendo la última palabra con algo de saña.

"¡Solo quiero que me dejes ir, no tengo nada que hablar contigo!"

"¡Deja de retorcerte o tendré que petrificarte!"

"Pues hazlo porque no pienso dejar que me lleves contigo sin luchar"

"Que quede claro que tu lo has pedido"

Y sin darle tiempo a contestar, Snape giro a Harry entre sus brazos, sosteniendo firmemente su cara y asiéndolo por la cintura, lo miro burlonamente por un instante a los ojos alarmados y conecto sus labios, la sensación de aturdimiento se apodero nuevamente de él y lo obligo a abandonar su lucha, el conocimiento de las personas que estaban en la habitación se fue disolviendo poco a poco en un fondo blanco. Vagamente escucho las voces sordas que indicaban una aturdida despedida por parte de sus amigos, y el tono profundo de Snape fue más claro que los demás pues de alguna manera resonó en su oído, probablemente se encontraba recargado en su pecho.

Cuando ambos salieron de la habitación, con la muda despedida de Malfoy siguiéndolos por la espalda, transcurrieron algunos minutos de silencio sepulcral, ni siquiera el fantasma de la familia parecía tener ganas de romper la atmosfera que había creado la extraña escena.

"¿Todos vieron lo que creo que vi?" chillo Ron, con la misma voz aterrada y llena de pánico con la que hablo al momento de estar entre las garras de la familia de Aragog.

"Si te refieres a Harry siendo besado por Snape, entonces sí" comento Hermione con voz aturdida.

"No puedo creerlo" dijo Draco antes de dejarse caer en el sillón más cercano con la vista perdida.

"Cualquiera que hubiese visto ese beso, sentiría envidia de Harry" comento Ginny, el beso le había parecido en extremo dulce y tierno.

"Harry dejo que Snape se lo llevara tomado de la cintura… y con la cabeza recostada en su pecho" volvió a hablar Ron con el mismo tono.

"Increíblemente dulce" suspiro Ginny, no sin un dejo de melancolía.

"Demasiado romántico" termino Hermione

"¿Alguien quiere una limonada?" pregunto la Sra. Weasley mientras se levantaba, aun aturdida por lo ocurrido

"Yo tomare la mía con una buena parte de Whiskey de fuego" exclamo Draco y los demás decidieron hacer lo mismo unánimemente.

*S*N*A*R*R*Y**4**E*V*E*R*

"¡Se puede saber qué Rayos fue eso!?" grito Harry en la luminosa sala de estar, caminando en cirulos como un león enjaulado, mientras Snape lo observaba desde un gran sillón de una plaza, un elfo domestico entro con una bandeja cargada de té y galletas de distintos sabores, entre los cuales Harry observo varias de sus favoritas.

"Siento algo de Deja vu en esa pregunta, Harry" exclamo Snape burlón mientras veía a Harry sonrojarse "Debemos trabajar en ampliar tu vocabulario"

"No tenemos que trabajar en nada" gruño Harry aun de pie frente al profesor "Y yo no debería de estar aquí"

"Tu eres mi prometido" comento Severus "No hay nada inapropiado en el hecho de que vengas a mi casa a residir por algunos días"

"Esto es un vil secuestro" dijo Harry al borde de la histeria "Quiero volver con Sirius"

"Si lo que quieres es que se entere de la situación, adelante, corre de vuelta con él y yo me encargare de hacerle llegar mi mensaje" el elfo le tendió una taza de té que Snape se llevo instantáneamente a los labios con un amago de sonrisa. "Pero si por el contrario, no deseas que él lo sepa, entonces deberías de residir conmigo durante algún tiempo, al menos mientras las cosas se calman, podría servirte de práctica"

"No puedo hacerle esto a Sirius" objeto Harry "Ya está lo suficientemente molesto por la cena del domingo, si vengo a vivir contigo terminara por resentirse de la peor manera"

"Con Black no existe nada como un 'resentimiento peor', te lo dice un experto" exclamo con el ceño fruncido, luego relajo un poco su rostro "No es necesario que siempre busques su aprobación, Harry"

"Esto no ayudara en nada a tu propuesta" comento Harry a la ligera y desviando la mirada, no quería ni siquiera pensar en que Snape parecía estar entendiéndolo.

"Me arriesgare" contesto con una sonrisa de suficiencia, extendió la bandeja de Galletas hacia Harry y continuo "Deberías probar las de canela, Bling es una experta en prepararlas"

Harry asintió automáticamente mientras tomaba asiento en el sillón frente a él, no parecía haber ningún motivo por el cual negarse a aceptar algo de té y galletas a esta hora de la tarde, tenía algo de hambre y las galletas podrían caerle bastante bien por el momento. Trato de no estremecerse ante el pensamiento de que bien podría acostumbrase a ello y que la escena que representaban parecía demasiado familiar para su gusto, solo faltaba que comenzasen a hablar sobre su día y que él decidiese ir a acurrucarse en el regazo del hombre.

"Me entere de lo que ocurrió el lunes" comento Snape calladamente, Harry casi se atraganto con su te.

"¿C-como?" consiguió decir medio horrorizado.

"Soy un profesor, Harry, y ocupo un alto cargo en Hogwarts" comento como si eso respondiera todas las dudas, al parecer así era porque continuo "¿Cuándo planeabas decírmelo?"

"Nunca" dijo Harry de forma absoluta, Snape no realizo ningún movimiento ante el tono brusco "No es algo de lo que querría hablar con nadie"

"Espero que entiendas que seremos una familia" dijo Snape dejando el te sobre la mesa y parándose hasta situarse junto a Harry "Quisiera que me contaras las cosas que te molestan"

"Pero no seremos una familia" objeto Harry con el rostro cabizbajo "Las familias se aman y protegen"

Severus abrazo suavemente al muchacho por los hombros, alzándolo levemente y ocupando su lugar en el sillón, acomodo al chico en su regazo y Harry se acurruco cerca del confort y la seguridad que le brindaba su amplio pecho y fuertes brazos. Harry respiro pausadamente y por primera vez se dio cuenta de la mezcla de olores que conformaban la escencia del hombre, era un aroma suave y fuerte a la vez, relajante e intimidante, extraño y conocido, un olor que gritaba hogar en cada bocanada.

"Déjame protegerte, Harry"

_Déjame amarte _pensó el pocionista, mas no lo dijo en voz alta, no pensaba asustarlo, ya era suficiente tenerlo entre sus brazos y haber probado el dulce sabor de sus suaves labios, sentir la curvatura de su cintura y tocar la tersura de su piel, sentir el fuego de esa mirada esmeralda recorriéndolo y sabiéndose el receptor de grandes cantidades de enojo y pensamientos. Severus no esperaba una respuesta, sabía que el chico todavía no lo amaba y quizás nunca lo hiciera pero, bien podría pretender que sería suyo, que estaría a su lado siempre y que… el calor de sus sonrisas seria para él, aunque sea una sola vez más.

"Lo intentare" murmuro Harry mientras se dejaba caer dormido, aspirando el suave aroma recién descubierto y sintiendo un extraño cosquilleo en su estomago, estaba seguro de que podría intentarlo, más que quererlo, él deseaba que fuese verdad, que alguien quisiese protegerlo, no, lo que más deseaba era que Severus quisiera protegerlo.

* * *

**N/A:** No me pregunten cómo me salió tanta cursilería.-. Ni yo misma me lo explico…. Tal vez se deba al hecho de que tengo más de un día sin escribir ni una sola línea, y eso para mí es fatal pues es como mi desestrezante… Ahora, con esto surgen varios puntos… Severus SI ama a Harry, Harry está empezando a sentir algo por Sev, Ron está planeando una propuesta?, Mi pobre Harry ha vivido una experiencia horrible pero lo ha ayudado a darse cuenta de algunas cosas…. Por cierto, es la primera vez que escribo así de Ginny… creen que quedo bien?

**Contestacion de reviews:**

**HikariSatsuko: **ajajajaj Imprudente boca, me encato esa descripcion para Harry, aunque no voy a ngar que eso es verdad :3 Y si, Severus en un Sexy conquistador, yo simplemente no puedo dejar de amarlo *u* es un alivio ver que a las personas les agrado mi Dudley, ya que el participara de vez en cuando e los capis... Y lo que dijo 9u9 lo agregue hasta como la tercera vez que relei el capitulo, aundo mi historia tomo un pequeño giro *guiña* espero que sigas disfrutando de la historia, saludos

**Izumi-tan: **Awww muchisimas gracias por tus encantadoras palabras, me encanta saber que no estoy decayendo n/-/n espero que el capi e hoy tambien te agrade XD admito que el capi anterior tambien es de mis favoritos, amo releerlo, mas las partes de mi amado Sev... saludos!

**Mooniemouse27:** Por supuesto que Harry se tiene que quedar sin argumentos para negar la boda, de eso se encargara mi Sev y toda su astucia. Severus no es solo un maldito, el es NUESTRO maldito adorado... Con respecto a Sirius, aw sera demasiado cruel matarlo de un paro a estaas alturas, minimo hay que dejar que llegue al dia de la boda y ahi si, que estire la pata si quiere, ok no XD... Con Draco 9.9, siendo honesta la pareja casi no me llama pero la tome como un prototipo, ver que tan capaz soy de escribirla, no creo que haya mucha mencion de ellos, es mas seguro que halla DudleyxHanna que DracoxGinny... siendo honestas Ginny no me cae del todo bien, culpo al hecho que odio que haya quedado con Harry, ademas queria que no hubiese ninguna duda de que Harry estaba con Sevvy y no con Ginevra :p

**Kuro Company: **Gracias por dedicarle tiempo a mi historia entonces n.n... Y si es un ppoco rarito, para mi, ver a Harry todo Seme cuando leo de el en los fics ya sean Drarrys o Snarrys, me desoriento XP, casualmente el fic que habia elegido para poner de recomendacion tiene un Harry hasta cierto punto bastante Uke con Draco :3 En cuanto a las practicas O/-/O admito que las he leido y que, evidentemente, no me desagradan, pero me sonrojo terriblemetne cuando intento escribirlas u.u posiblemente en un futuro lo intente, aunque no estoy segura de cuando :p... Mmmm el punto de los hijos 9u9, me has dado otra cosa que Harry podra discutir con Sevvy, Gracias!  
ps. Amo a Sebastian! aunq admito que he perdido la pista del manga desde diciembre o algo asi u.u intentare ponerme al dia lo mas pronto posible, me castigare a mi misma guardando mi boton de Sebas en sus ropas de profesor hasta que no termine de leerlo...

**Mama Shmi: **Claro que Sev y Dud tendrian que aliarse, creo que podria haberlo hecho muy bien enSlytherin, digo, si Crab y Goyle quedaron entonces Dud con mayor razon XD el perro, el lobo y la tia... suena como una version muy retorcida de Caperucita Roja jajaja... Si gogle es una bendicion, tengo el traductor automatico porque hay veces que me fastidio cuando lo leo en ingles y me atoro con una palabra -.-u... lo mencionaba porq hay una historia que se llama Hero en donde Dudley lleva a Harry a la madriguera, rescatandolo de sus padres y hay otro, no recuerdo el nombre, donde se reencuentran despues de muchos años gracias a que el hijo de Dudley es magico y asistira a Hogwarts con Albus Severus n.n

**Solunarox: **Wow es un honor saber que este es tu primer Fic Slash, aun recuerdo mi primero 9.9, XD gracias por tus encantadoras palabras, espero que Sev y Harry sigan trayendote alegria con su amor poco convencional  
ps. Severus me pidio que te dijera que el no es ningun novio celoso, simplemente esta protegiendo lo que por derecho le pertenece *guiña* solo fingue que le crees

**Naruhi: **XD completamente de acuerdo contigo, Harry se tiene que rendir al mega fabuloso Sev, lastima que no te puedo eniar a mi Sev, esta demasiado ocupado tratando de convencer a mi Harry u.u terco Gryffindor, solo rindete de una vez... Gracias por el Review, saludos!

**Kotte: **Y creeme que Severus tambien disfruta de su forma de callar a Harry *guiña*... Mmmm tonterias? Harry? Nunca!... ok, esa no me la cree ni Colin Creevey -.-U la verdad es que Harry es sinonimmo de problemas e idioteces XD sera un gran desafio ver que es lo que sguira intentando no? gracias por el review, saludos

**Sakura7893: **Creeme, yo tambien mataria por estar en el lugar de Harry, aunque la vez que me paso casi muero de la verguenza u.u... Xd mi encantador Severus es una completa caja de sorpresas y este no sera el ultimo Beso que robe de Potter :3 Y bueno, tanto asi como nada nada, tampoco, yo digo que simplemente tiene sus sentimientos muy bien custodiados *guiño* despues de todo ¿Quien puede resistirsele a Severus Snape? ciertamente yo no :p ... gracias por revisar, saludos!

**Gumi Holmes Lupin: **Gracias por tu review, es bueno saber que te gusta, por supuesto que la seguire o.o7

**Hydra Delphine: **Awww, muchisimas gracias por tu review, es un placer ver que realmente te gusto ;u;... Con lo de las peleas, pues simplemente no podian dejarlas de lado, o si? es casi casi una segunda naturaleza XP y si, mi Sevvy tendra qe trabajar extra duro por el amor de Harry :3... Mmm tal vez deberiamos comprobar si Dudley tiene algun talento para la adivinacion... por cierto, Yo tambien amo, y me super fascina el Snarry M-preg, aunque cuando es Sev el embarazado me siento un poquito deshubicada .-., fuera de eso no pudo evitar sonreir con la idea de ese par juntos y con un encantador bebito de ambos :3  
Gracias por el apoyo, espero qe te siga gustando la historia n.n, saludos!

_**Recomendación de Fic Slash: Problemas de Herencia veela**_

Comentarios: Un Drarry donde los instintos sacan lo mejor de nuestros protagonistas. La familia de Harry tiene un pequeño pasado hasta ahora desconocido y solo la fabulosa  
suerte de Harry Potter lo hace estar en el lugar menos indicado en el momento menos indicado ¿O no? Cuando la tradición y los instintos te marcan un camino  
a seguir ¿es necesario luchar contra él o simplemente deberías de vivir el momento y ser feliz?

Advertencias: Para algunas mentes sensibles, este podría ser un fic de rape, las escenas lemmon son relativamente suaves y el fic no está terminado,  
pero a mí me pareció muuuuy bueno, al menos es interesante y entretenido, algo así como una lectura ocasional….


End file.
